1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data reading device for reading data such as a bar code, and a control system for controlling an operation on the basis of data read by the data reading device.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional device of this type, a first input means is operated to set a read state, and a second input means is operated to transfer data to another device.
Conventionally, the first input means adopts a slide switch or a push switch. In a device of this type, a battery is used as a power supply.
However, in some devices using a slide switch, when the switch is turned on, a read LED is kept ON, and a battery is used up soon. On the other hand, in other devices using a slide switch and a timer to turn off the power supply after the lapse of a predetermined period of time, whether or not a read enable state is set cannot be determined by looking at the switch. Once the power supply is turned off by the timer, the slide switch must be turned off once, and must be turned on again.
In a device using a push button, when the device is stored in a case or a pocket, the push button is kept depressed, and a battery is undesirably used up.
As a conventional bar code data reading device, for example, a pen-like device is known. In this device, a first input means is operated to set a read state, and a second input means is operated to transfer data to another device.
Since each prior art requires the first and second input means, it is difficult to realize a more compact device. Since it is difficult to improve operability of the two input means, operability of either means must be sacrificed.